


Window

by kanerainx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Short One Shot, THE GAYS - Freeform, also im bad at tagging things, gays, its the gays, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanerainx/pseuds/kanerainx
Summary: Tracer's daily activities are always interrupted when her girlfriend comes by.





	

From her apartment, Lena gets up at the same time, at the same hour. 6:00 sharp. Her hair is a mess. Her hand lazily reaches, gropes for the button which would silence the harping clock. It takes her at least a few seconds. The noise dims.

 

The light of dawn pierces through the wide glass of her room. She takes a moment to contemplate the bright horizon, a few ads colouring the sky.

 

Heart beat.

 

Then she goes to the bathroom. There, she carefully washes her skin with a sponge, careful to not damage her chest apparatus.

 

Something fizzes.

 

Afterwards, the kitchen. She’s putting a few objects in the washer. Her coffee machine dings. Smoke from the stove. A delicious smell wafts from the oven.

 

Could hear her humming tunes.

 

The doorbell buzzes. Lena perks up. Her girlfriend is at the door. Emily smiles brightly. She's waving around a package. She touches her hand softly. It slips in hers with all the comfort in the world. Her girlfriend gives her a present. Cupcakes. Her favourite. Lena laughs at a joke Emily made. She kisses her cheek. Lena slowly unwraps the orange scarf from her Emily's neck. They embrace tightly, swinging each other slightly.

 

....Each day.

 

At the same time, the same hour.

 

I can never bring myself to pull the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think it was the best idea to assign Widow to Tracer.
> 
> @Reaper I'm callin u out.


End file.
